opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Keith House opinion of Obama
My opinion of President Barak Obama ''' Obama is not like most politicians. He is not where he is because of promises to special interests such as the oil industry, health care industry, Hollywood, the left wingers, Israel , or other politicians or the democratic political party. He is in the most powerful position in the world because of his capabilities, his integrity and most importantly the commitments he’s made to Americans (and to the cause of humanity across the world) and the follow through he makes toward these commitments. Of course, doing what is best is for America can at the same time be a demand by one or more special interest groups and can be misconstrued as power games with other motivations. But, do you really think Obama reversed the “don’t ask don’t tell” policy of the military services because he wanted to buy the support of a few gay rights activists? I think he reversed “don’t ask don’t tell” because it was just the right thing to do. Do you really think Obama saved the US auto industry because he wanted to nationalize it or to appease the unions? I think he helped GM and Chrysler avoid bankruptcy because it was just the right thing to do. Do you really think Obama has turned world opinion of America from “prisoner torturer”, “international bully”, “uncontrolled meddler in the affairs of other sovereign countries” to “peace promoter” and “rational international player” because he is being directed in his policies by the Europeans or other international powers? Obama put together and pushed through Congress long needed changes to health care. Among other things, these changes eliminate the current inefficient practices of providing care (which is often very sub-standard care) to the uninsured and then passing on the costs of this to the rest of us. The old practices are replaced with a much more fair and sensible system under which all are insured. Do you really think Obama pushed this health care reform to gain favor with the pharmaceutical and health care industries, or to put government bureaucrats in control of individuals’ life/death health decisions, or to reduce care to seniors? Do you really think Obama pulled our troops out of Iraq and in a responsible way ended our involvement in that war because this is what the Israelis wanted, or because this is what the defense industry wanted? Do you really think Obama is pushing for tighter fuel economy standards for autos because this is what the auto or oil industries want, or because this is buying him favor with left wing organizations? Do you really think Obama sent ships and planes to fight for the rebels in Libya and had our forces completely out within 2 months because he wanted to take over control of that country, or because the defense industry wanted to sell more ships and munitions, or because the generals wanted to keep their forces busy and get more funding? Do you really think Obama is having our country invest in alternative energies (and in doing so make us less dependent on fossil fuels) because the oil industry wants this, or because he’s getting some kick-back from the alternative energy ventures, or because he’s trying to get votes of a few environmental extremists? Do you really think Obama is working hard to end our military involvement in Afghanistan in as short a time as possible but in a way that does not leave that country in anarchy, because he is cow-towing to the wants of left wing pacifists, or right wing hawks, or the military industry, or Israel, or Saudi Arabia, or Pakistan? Do you really think Obama enacted financial reforms to prevent future economic disasters (like the one that started in 2008) in order to overly constrain and weaken our financial systems, or because this is what the companies like Goldman Sacks and Bank of America wanted, or to somehow win the favor of finance special interest groups? Do you really think Obama is seeing that tech schools and community colleges get more funding to educate and train workers with new skills because this is what the teacher’s unions want, or because this is what the big educational institutions want, or to make government more powerful and invasive in our lives? Do you really think Obama promoted passage of bills which kept our economy from crashing in 2008 thru 2011, reversed the US job loss and hiring situations and put the US economy on more solid ground today than any other country in the world (admittedly at the cost of huge federal deficit spending) because he wanted our country to have a higher debt, or because it was something he owed to some special interest group? Do you really think that Obama has re-opened oil and gas drilling in the Gulf and opened drilling in other areas and pushed for building some new pipeline sections but pushed for not building others because this is what the environmentalists want, or what the oil and gas industries want? '''I believe Obama is doing all of the above because they are just the right things to do. Why is it so hard for some to believe that this guy wants to do good for America and Americans? Every one of the above actions/changes works toward attaining one or more of several important goals: 1) energy independence; 2) environmental preservation; 3) making our industries and businesses and financial systems strong, healthy and efficient; 5) improving international stability; 6) improving national security; 7) making Americans more secure, healthy, well educated and employed; 8) giving all Americans the opportunity to pursue the American dream. When I step back and take an honest look at President Barak Obama’s accomplishments I see that he has made good progress in all of these 8 goals. But at the same time it’s clear there is much more yet to do. So I will vote for Obama for a second term. And I will vote for the congressional candidates who will work with Obama. Keith House 4-14-2012